Jurassic park: Return to Nublar
by Bjrn Hofferson
Summary: After years of silence from InGen after the Jurassic Park incident, John Hammond assembles a team to retrieve the embryos from the failed attraction. All does not go to plan for the team, though, when they discover Dr. Henry Wu's little side project.
1. Chapter-1

**Hey guys! I'm back. Another movie series I like is the Jurassic park movies. My writing style in this story is going to be more like Chrighton's original books. I hope you guys like it! As always, I own nothing!  
**

.—.

**August 12, 1988**

**Isla Sorna, Breeding facility **

The young chief scientist, Dr. Henry Wu, walked toward the DNA extraction room. A new strand of DNA had been identified as a potential new type of raptor, not that dissimilar to the Velociraptors InGen bred the previous month. He turned the corner to a stainless steel door, fitted with keycard activated magnetic lock. He deftly slid his card through the lock to hear a click. The door opened, to reveal a small team of scientists. A female scientist with thin grey streaks in her black hair turned to him, "Dr. Wu? Me and the others were thinking, that because of a new potential species of raptor, that maybe we should pursue project Icarus, and use avian DNA to complete the strand. Is that ok with you?" He looks toward the group, "Ok, but be sure to use amphibious DNA to adapt it to a tropical environment. Now..."

.—.

**July 19, 1993**

**California, InGen Facility **

A tall, sun-tanned man stood in front of John Hammond's desk. He had recently returned to the Americas after being a guide for African big game hunters. Often times the hunter's were rich bastards who didn't know the first thing they were doing, and because of this, more often than not he was also a security detail. A small scar on his hand was the works of a vulture when one of his clients decided to bring meat in his pack, which in the heat of the African sun, became very smelly. The multitude of scars lining his body, including his facial and torso scars from '89, built him as a very experienced hunter. Hammond stood up, leaning on his amber cane, "You know I wouldn't have come to you unless I had to Robert. I need someone of your expertise on this operation." The man looked to Hammond, "my expertise? You mean my damn well being near eaten by one!?" Hammond seemed surprised, "Dammit Muldoon! That wasn't anyone's fault but your's. You elected to stay behind to protect Dr. Sattler. If you don't want the money, then think of this as revenge." "I was mauled by a raptor! When I went back to the visitor center to call for a rescue team, I found all three raptors dead. Two in the lobby, and one in the freezer. I can't get revenge on a dead animal." Muldoon started walking towards the door, furious. Hammond sat down, disappointed, "Robert, we need you on the island. You know it better than anybody. All we need is the embryos, so you can open fire at anything that gets in your way." Muldoon stops at the door, "Who else is coming?" Hammond smiles and grabs a index card lying on his desk, "Rodriguez DeSantiago, he's a Costa Rican jungle survival expert. Dawn Robert, she's a paleontologist. And of course the paleobotanist, Ellie Sattler." "Sattler? Why would she go back?" "She wants to try to preserve the ecosystem that has been established since the incident. Meaning she's documenting population, and distrusting lysine rich food, like soy bean, to help the animals with their lysine dependence." Muldoon stood in the doorway for a moment. The incident had left Muldoon in a rough position. The risks of this op were running through his head. Then as he had when Hammond approached him for the first time, 9 years ago, he thought of the animals. The ability to be in the presence of animals that walked the earth 65 million years before humans. He turned to Hammond, "I'm in."

**.—.**

**Again I hope you guys enjoyed! I'm also going to start working on the next chapter TYFE. Later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait on this chapter. Going to make sure that this chapter is longer than the last one. I own nothing, so enjoy it!**

**July 21, 1993 **

**Northwest Montana, The Grant Residence**

Alan was too worried. She had told him a plethora of times, that the Nublar Incident was a rare incident, and today was no exception, "By now, the island will be stable. It will have a unique ecosystem, unseen for millions of years." Grant shook his head, "Anything you do, can disturb that stability. Malcolm said it then. The butterfly effect." "I'm done arguing Alan. I'm going. My plane for California leaves in an hour and a half." He sighs, "Ok. Well at least be as safe as possible." "I know. I will be. I love you, Alan."

**July 22, 1993**

**California, InGen Facility **

Muldoon sat in the corner of the briefing room, quietly watching. Hammond walked in being followed by a woman, roughly in her early to mid-twenties. She wore tan canvas shorts, a dark green t-shirt, and a tan vest, with a tear on the right shoulder. Her brown hair, in a bun. _The paleontologist._ He thought. Hammond was talking to her about something vain. Roughly 20 minutes later a man walks in, wearing almost the same attire as Muldoon. His disturbingly young face, with a single scar across his right eye. _He's too young. Probably reckless. Hammond never knew what to look for in people._ Not long after, walked in, "John! It's great to see you." Hammond's face brightens, " . How have you been?" "Just fine. And you?" "Fine, fine. I assume then, everybody is ready for the briefing." Everyone nods their heads. The lights in the room lessened as the projector started up. A topographic map of Nublar appeared. Blue, red and green lines streaking across the map. Muldoon recognized these as service, tour, and walking roads. John turned around, "This is Isla Nublar. While the north of the island is where the actual volcano is, the south flats is where the most volcanic activity is. Sulfur fumes, and two geysers. So just be wary about that." Hammond presses a button. Different shades of green and purple areas appeared with circles of the respective colors around them, "These are where we believe nesting areas are. Purple for carnivores, and green for herbivores. As for the lines it can be assumed that their territories will be around this. Now that you are aware of the basic dangers, here's your mission. Tomorrow you will be flown to the west coast of Costa Rica, in a cargo plane. You will be briefed on the equipment on the way. Your main objective is to retrieve the embryos from the laboratory. The grid runs off of the geothermal plant in the south. You'll be dropped there and will begin the trek to the Visitor Center. You will be on the island for six days. Early extraction can be made with radio contact. Radio contact will be open between 6:45 PM to 8:00 PM Isla Nublar local time. By the second day, the primary objective should be complete. That leaves two days to complete secondary objective. After primary objective, will take over control. , if you would." She walks to the projector, "Thanks John. Secondary objective is to study the island's new ecosystem. Thanks to the park's efforts, there is fauna and flora thriving in a completely new ecosystem. After retrieving the embryos, our goal is to observe, document, and check nest sites. We need to see how well these animals are reproducing, and we need a population count, and population density, As well as checking the general health of animals. Key species to the ecosystem include triceratops, parasaurs, dilophosaurus, compsognathus, and the Tyrannosaurus." The projector shut down, as the lights came back on. Ellie looked up, and saw him "Muldoon!?" Muldoon smiled. He understood that she had thought he was dead. When the raptor mauled him, the second raptor that he was focused on started fighting with the other one, allowing him to crawl away into a bush. He listened to them fight for some time, when in the distance he heard a raptor call. They immediately stopped and listened. When it called again, they both took off. "I limped to the bunker, and stayed there for a bit. Eventually I fell asleep. When I woke up, everything was quiet. I made my way to the Visitor Center, only to find, everything inside was dead. The raptors laying there, and no trace if you guys. I made it into the control room and radioed a ride out of there." Sattler appeared star struck, and for the first time in a long time, Muldoon smiled.

**July 23, 1993**

**41,000 feet over Mexico**

Sattler had never been in a private plane so big. The Boeing 737 had bunks, computers, food, and obviously a cargo hold, storing all the equipment. They had been briefed on it the second they reached cruising altitude. Muldoon sat in the back speaking to the survival expert. Sattler felt horrible she couldn't remember names, but they had only just met. The paleontologist had just fallen asleep and now Ellie planned to do the same.

Roberts had just sat on the bed. She was ecstatic, and couldn't sleep. This was the first time that dinosaurs could actually be properly documented. We already knew so much about their bones, and basic anatomy. What wasn't known was their pigmentations, advanced anatomy, sounds, and behavioral patterns. She made a deal with Hammond to allow her access to everything. Everything they had on their behavior, diets, security footage, a species list with populations, and anything else she could get her hands on. She had waited her entire adult life for the chance to make a breakthrough. Rodriguez, on the other hand, had taken an immediate liking to Muldoon. She didn't know why. She understood that when the island destabilized, he saved Sattler, but other than that, he was just a hunter. Here as a hired gun, who's only job was to kill anything in sight. Just like every other big game hunter. She was more interested in his scars, the remnants of a velociraptor. She was surprised he survived. The stories she heard from Sattler, of their deadly weapons, and cunning intelligence. Apex predators. Everything started vibrating. The pilot came on over the intercom, "I want to let you know we will be experiencing on and off turbulence for the next ten to twenty minutes." So much for getting some sleep.

When they landed in Costa Rica, Dawn didn't realize the literal meaning of dropped on the island. Now she was ten minutes away from the island, in a private jet. Muldoon strapped on a parachute, instructing them as well, then looked towards them, "They're automated. These small black boxes on the straps detect altitude and speed. You'll fall for about thirty to forty seconds, then your chute will deploy. If your primary chute doesn't deploy, and after a minute, if you're still moving faster than six feet per second, your reserve chute will deploy." The pilot came over the intercom, "we're in position to deploy. We'll drop you off, circle around and drop the equipment." Muldoon opened the side door of the jet. Sattler went to the door, while Muldoon checked her straps. He gave a thumbs up and she jumped. He repeated the process with Rodriguez. Roberts hesitated. Her fear of heights was hitting her now. Muldoon saw this, "You'll be fine." She looked towards him, "I'm not doing-" he pushed her out of the plane. She screamed as she fell. She managed to turn over, seeing the ground hundreds of feet below. She closed her eyes. _This is it. This is it. _She felt her body lurch. She was still moving, and the ground was coming closer, and closer until she tumbled onto the ground. Barely twenty seconds later Muldoon hit the ground. She unstrapped herself, and looked around about twenty five yards away, the field went from waist high grass to elephant grass. She looked at a small patch of trees. That's when she saw it. Standing 16 feet tall, staring at them, was a parasaurolophus, it's long cranial crest pointing up. She couldn't believe it. Then something else moved, then another, and another, until what she had thought was underbrush, had morphed into a small group of parasaurs, walking towards a lake. Muldoon walked past her, "Welcome to Jurassic Park."


End file.
